How To Continue On
by TwilightBabyForevur
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella Victoria come and changes her. Now when they meet again how will she react to him. What if Mike, Angela, and Jessica got changed with her also. Takes place after New Moon. Regular pairings.
1. How It All Started

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight even though I wish I did…**

Chapter 1: How It All Started

I felt like the life was drained from me. Slowly walking up to my bed I fell and dug my head into the sheets. I hadn't hurt like this since…since **he** left. Even saying **his **name hurt. I thought I was just getting over the pain. But when I heard his voice…and he didn't come. It broke my heart in a million pieces again. Each piece shattered into another million and spread through out my body. What had happened to me? Was I trying to hard? Did he really not care about me anymore? What had happened to us? Sobs escaped my chest as I grabbed the nearest pillow. My bodies were racked with sobs as the tears came again. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Slowly getting up I wiped my nose and walked slowly towards the door. Staggering I bumped into the door leaving a small scratch on my arm. Once I finished inspecting the wound I opened the door and saw Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Angela ran up and gave me a soft hug which in turn got me crying again. When my little 'episode' was over I invited them in and sat on the couch.

"We were worried about you Bella. You haven't been paying much attention in school lately. You seemed really distracted. We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Mike stated softly. I nodded slowly putting my head in between my knees.

"Hey I know how you feel Bella…I've had guys leave me before. I completely understand." Jessica smiled wrapping her arm around me. A crash was heard in my room.

"I'll go see what it is." They all nodded and I got up walking into the bedroom. I felt someone grab my neck and ram me against the wall.

"Hello Bella." I gasped as Victoria revealed her face. She squeezed my neck harder and I gagged. "Where is your precious Edward? Oh wait he left you. Decided that you weren't enough for him obviously.

"Just…just kill me. I can't liv…live without him." I choked. Victoria raised an eyebrow as she looked me over carefully.

"Why not this…I transform you into one of us then finish the job later. I'm sure this is a much better punishment then killing you. Turning you into exactly what Edward tried to protect you from." She began to cackle and showed her fangs. Fear began to well up inside me as I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed because I knew death was near, because my friends were in danger and most of all because I was alone. The door crashed open as Angela and Jessica both screamed. The last thing I saw was Mike throw himself at Victoria before I felt her fangs inject into me.

_**Edward POV**_

My ears twitched. I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well it didn't matter. I leaned my head back against the headboard of my bed and a soft dry sob escaped my lips. I still hadn't forgotten about her. Not even after months she hadn't left my mind. I closed my eyes as I started to daydream. Huh, what a human thing to do. Something she would do…no damn it, stop. "BELLA!" I opened my eyes and was down the stairs within a millisecond. That was Alice's voice. She had had a vision.

"Alice what happened?" I asked shaking her. She continued to dry sob as the vision came. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE?" I shouted. Jasper grabbed me pulling me off of Alice. "LET ME GO NOW!" I roared struggling to get free.

"She was in pain…horrible pain. It wasn't just random pain. She was being…transformed." She sobbed drily. I stopped. No, not Bella. It couldn't happen to her.

"Who was it? Who did this to her?" I growled the hate and fury rising up in me.

"I pretty sure it was Victoria." I stood up and walked slowly towards the door.

"Edward where are you going?" Carlisle asked sternly.

"Going to kill Victoria. I'm going to make her regret what she did. I'm going to make sure she never lives to see another day go by. I'm going to rip her to pieces and burn her. Then I'm going to get Bella. She won't have to be alone." I ran out the door as I heard the shouts from my family as they begged me to stop. I didn't care. I was going after Bella and **no one** was going to stop me. No one.

__

**Bella POV**

It felt like my body was on fire. No…worse it felt like my insides were being burned. I let out and silent scream as the pain wrecked spasms through out my body. I heard Mike, Angela, and Jessica scream within seconds of each other. She had gotten to them too. Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he here to save me? Suddenly I felt someone cold grab my hair yanking me back. "Now to sit here and watch you suffer." I let out another silent scream as Victoria cackled again. As I slowly drifted in to unconsciousness my last thoughts were on him.

When I woke my body was still in pain. I opened my mouth and screamed a loud pained scream. Someone ran up to me holding me in their arms. They were talking very slowly and cradling me. The fire jumped again and I screamed. I could here my three friends scream again. The person that was holding me was jerked away as someone ran into them. The pain of hitting my head was nothing compared to the fire that was becoming hotter and hotter. I screamed again jerking side to side. Someone shouted my name as I screamed again. Who was it?

_**Edward POV  
**_

Victoria slammed me against the wall again. I cringed not in physical pain, but because of emotional pain. Bella had screamed again. I roared and tackled Victoria to the ground as I slammed her head into the ground. "What's wrong Edward? You know its' funny…the last thing I remember her screaming was 'Edward help me it hurts'. She screamed that one the loudest. Too bad the pain is almost over. I was enjoying myself watching her."

"You're going to pay I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." She screamed again less quiet as I made out silent tearless sobs. It was done. Victoria smiled her sick little smile as she jumped out the window. "Get back here you bitch." I shouted jumping after her. Increasing my speed I tried to tackle her. Keyword tried. As I jumped she snickered and swerved. I collided with the ground and rolled a few feet. Victoria leapt on my back and punched the back of my head.

"Stupid lover boy. You are sacrificing yourself for that worthless bitch." I hissed in hatred and jumped to my feet. Turning I kicked her in the chest and watched her sail towards the trees. "Time to leave for me. Your Bella is already running for her dear life. You're too late." I stayed frozen in shock. Bella was already gone?

"BELLA!" I shouted and sprinted in the direction of the house. I could hear Victoria chuckle as my sobs keep coming.

__

**Bella POV**

I was running as fast as I could, which was pretty fast for my new body. I looked over my shoulder to see Mike casually catching up. He had Jessica on his back and I had Angela on mine. "So…we are vampires?" He asked slowly. I nodded and he whistled. "Damn. The Cullen's were too." I cringed and nodded. "So that's why they had to leave so no one would see that they don't age. How do we know if we have super powers?" I shrugged. "Does everyone?" Again I shook my head as I grew annoyed. "So…"

"Could you please shut up?" I snarled. "I'm thirsty, your thirsty, when they wake up they will be thirsty. I'm trying to figure out how to get us a decent meal without killing anyone." Mike scoffed and turned his head.

"You could have been nicer." He growled. I hissed glared at him. "Sorry." He mumbled. I felt the weight from my back move and Angela lifted her head.

"Wha happened?" She asked groggily. I was in for another long explanation. "Are we like vampires now?" She asked more aware. Maybe not that long of one.

_**Edward POV**_

I was running faster than I had ever run before. Bella was in danger. My Bella was in danger. As I ran out of the forest I stopped before I ran into…oh shit it was Charlie. "Edward Cullen where is Bella?" He asked looking at her destroyed room. Maybe I should have cleaned up a bit. "Well…"

"Uhhh, I don't know." I answered carefully. He glared at me then back at the house. "I got a call from her friend saying she had heard loud noises at the house and I came to see what happened."

"And why were you here? I thought you left her forever."

"We were visiting you because we felt bad." I sighed in relief as I heard Carlisle's voice. "I'm here to talk to Edward because he left without permission. Come on Edward follow me. Charlie you might want to file a police report on your daughter's disappearance." Carlisle grabbed my arm and yanked me into the woods. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have ruined our secret? Everything we worked for could have gone down the drain. I know how you feel about Bella, but you have to consider things more carefully. Instead of just leaving you should have stayed with us so we could have formed a plan. Now you lost both Victoria and Bella." I sobbed dryly and tried to pull away. "No Edward you need to stay with us. Jasper and Emmet are looking for Victoria. Alice and Rosalie are looking for Bella. Esme is going to wait with me and help me keep an eye on you."

"You can't do this to me!" I shouted struggling. "She could be in pain! She could be lonely! You can't do this."

"I'm sorry Edward. You know I care for Bella deeply, but we have to think this through." Coming out into a clearing he dragged me to the ground as Esme hugged me.

"Don't scare us like that." She whispered into my ear.

"Let me go after her. Please." I said quietly. Carlisle shook his head and I sobbed more. Why were they doing this too me? Why were they doing this too the both of us? Emmet and Jasper came out of the woods looking down. "Did you find her? Did you kill her?"

"No we managed to trace her as far as the river, but we lost her scent." Emmet stated silently. _"I'm so sorry."_ I leaned over because of the anger building inside of me. I didn't even hear Alice and Rosalie return.

"We managed to catch up with her, turns out that Mike, Angela, and Jessica was transformed too. Before we could say anything we were hit with a powerful shield that blocked us in and wouldn't let us move or talk. One of them has powers." She answered silently. I didn't move.

"You're…you're lying. Tell me you have her. TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" I roared pounding the ground. As I looked up all the emotion leaked out as a single tear leaked down my face. "BELLA!"

_**Bella POV**_

I heard him shout my name. I stopped and sobbed. Why was he there instead of here? Did he not care for me anymore? Angela leapt from the forest and walked up to me. Jessica and Mike soon followed running up to me. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to put up the shield. It just sorta happened." Angela said softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. It's probably for the best. How are you guys?"

"I'm full." Mike answered. Jessica and Angela nodded.

"Let's get going then." I said. They all nodded and we started to run. Somehow I had become the leader of this group. If you could even call it a group. God was I confused. We didn't even decide where we were going or anything. "So where are we headed too?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Canada." Jessica stated twirling her hair.

"Let's go to Ontario." Mike and Angela agreed suddenly.

"Wow that was weird. I wanted you to agree with me and you guys did. That was awesome. Dance like ballerinas." Mike and Angela began to spin and dance.

"What did we say about powers?"

"Not to use them on the group." Jessica grumbled sadly. Mike and Angela stopped then blinked.

"Don't do that again." Mike chuckled. "It was weird."

"So the person remembers what you made them do. So as long as we do little inconspicuous things people won't notice. That will help us in the long run." Angela murmured. I nodded and started to run again.

"Do you miss him?" Mike asked. I cringed and sighed.

"Yes, I'll never know true happiness again. He was the only person I could ever love and I probably won't ever love anyone the same way again. I don't really even want to be living, but I know I have too. Don't worry about me. I probably won't ever see him again."

"What if you do? I'd hate it if someone like that just got up and left." Jessica snuffed.

"But if she truly loves him then she would probably just be happy to see him. I mean if I saw the person I loved I'd be happy." Angela added quietly.

"Well we haven't gone through it so we wouldn't know. You know we're here for you Bella." I nodded solemnly. Would I ever be the same again?

"To Canada?"

"To Canada."

Sneak Peek:

_Turning I gasped and dropped my books. He was sitting in the same exact spot. He was staring at me with the happiest smile I had ever seen. Many emotions swirled inside of me. Happiness, depression, anger, relief, and betrayal._


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Shopping

_**Edward POV 50yrs Later**_

I hate this town. I hate that house. I hate this school. I hate this room. I hate this class. I hate this desk. I hate this seat. I hated the world. But I had to stay in it because Carlisle said so. Bah, who needs me? The girl I love is probably dead or somewhere I can't find her. I was sitting in my Biology class in Forks High school. This was where we first talked. I can't stand not being with her. Maybe I can accidently set myself on fire in class. Getting bored I decided to invade people's minds. _"God lunch was so boring today. To bad Bella wasn't there, even though she never eats she always has good advice and gossip. She and Jessica is so much fun to hang out with."_ I froze. It could be a coincidence. No it had to be. No I have to get more information.

_"Where is Bells at? She's never this late. It's always she's here before the bell rings or she doesn't show up at all. If she doesn't get here Liz will take her seat. Spoke too soon. Wait there she is!"_ I looked to where this girl was waving her hand. "Hey Bella!" There standing in the doorway was my Bella.

_**Bella POV  
**_

I looked around the classroom. I still hated this classroom. It was just too heartbreaking. I heard Maggie calling my name and ran over in her direction. "What's up Mag?"

"Nothing too much. Just trying to get back into the swing of things. Look at everyone staring at you. It's amazing how popular you've gotten. Even some senior's boys wish they could date you. How did I get to become BFF with you?"

"Luck." We laughed as I flipped my hair back. I was what the Cullens were back in my time. I was the girl everyone wanted, but no one could have. The bell ran and Mr. Mortem walked in.

"Everyone take a seat." I started to put my books down until Liz pushed her ahead.

"Sorry this seat is taken." She growled. I stuck my tongue out and walked away looking for a spot to sit I felt someone staring at me. Turning I gasped and dropped my books. He was sitting in the same exact spot. He was staring at me with the happiest smile I had ever seen. Many emotions swirled inside of me. Happiness, depression, anger, relief, and betrayal. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Miss Swan, are you ok."

"Um, I think I'm going to be sick. Can I go to the nurse?" I asked quietly. Mr. Mortem nodded swiftly and I ran out of the room. Running into the bathroom I got out my cell and started to text to Jessica and Angela. When I finished I leaned against the stall door and took deep breaths. How could this be happening? Why was he here? Did he still care about me?

"Bella are you ok?" I opened the door and jumped into Jessica's arms. "He's waiting outside the door." She said quietly. "Angela created a shield around him so he can't move. We can go home if you want." I nodded slowly and followed her out of the bathroom. When I walked out I saw him jump at the glass. Hitting his nose he fell back and muttered curses. He stood up and punched the invisible wall shaking it a bit. I started to run down the hallway and into the office.

"Um, I need to see the nurse. I threw up in the bathroom." The secretary nodded then pointed me in the direction. When I signed myself out I ran outside and looked around. Making sure no one saw me I started to run back to the house. I was there within minutes as I ran up to my room and locked the door. It wouldn't help it anyone really wanted to get in. I grabbed the pillow and ripped it in half. Sitting on the bed I mulled my situation over. This was some piece of work.

_**Edward POV**_

I was so happy, yet so furious. I had seen her, yet they had taken her away from me. The only thing keeping me from running after her was this fucking glass dome. "Let me out!" I shouted. Angela glanced back at me then looked forward again. I shouted, grabbing my hair and sitting on the ground. Folding my arms over my chest I pouted.

"Why so glum Eddie?" I snapped my head up to see Emmet walking with Mike. "Angela could you release the shield so we can talk to Edward." He asked kindly. To kind in fact.

"Sure Bella is at home now so it's safe. Pleasure too see you all again." The glass dome fell and Angela and Mike separated to go to their classes. Emmet dragged me back to the class and apologizes for my disturbance. Dumping me into the seat he gave me a death glare before heading out. I couldn't concentrate during class. Great first impression huh. I even fidgeted a bit. Vampires don't fidget. I could only think of her. What had happened? Why did she seem so reluctant to see me? Wouldn't she be happy? Did she really hate me? No I saw relief, maybe even happiness on her facial expression. It was a bunch of mixed feelings. I wonder how bad I really screwed up. The rest of the day I was in constant thought about her.

When the final bell rang I jumped out of my seat and ran to my car. Looking around I couldn't see which car was theirs. I heard Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice run up to me. "Is she really here?" Alice asked me excitedly bouncing up and down.

"People were whispering about how I might be able to rival a Bella in beauty. I had no idea it was her. Supposedly she is the most popular girl in school. She's been since her sophomore year. That's when she, Mike, Angela, and Jessica first came." Rosalie said softly. I nodded and continued looking around for their car. Suddenly a shiny Lamborghini came around the corner. It was silver with a sleek polish. Bingo. I saw Mike roll down the window and beckon to one of the guys walking down the street. He ran over and they started to converse.

"How's your sister. She looked sick in Biology."

"She must have gotten food poisoning from that expired chicken last night. She might not be in school for another couple days."

"Damn that sucks. I was finally gonna have the courage to ask her out. Oh well. Give me a call when she is feeling better." Mike nodded and the guy walked away. The Lamborghini rolled out of the parking lot. I started to sprint after it. I heard Jasper growl in frustration. As long as I followed that car it would lead me to Bella. I could explain myself and hopefully she could forgive me.

__

**Bella POV**

I heard Jeremy scratch at my door and I let him in. After we moved back to Forks Mike had gotten me Jeremy as a kitten for me. He leapt on my bed and rolled over begging to me petted on the stomach. Giggling I gently moved my hand back and forth over his smooth pelt as he purred in satisfaction. I loved my precious Jeremy. He was my baby boy. Oh god I was starting to sound like some old lady. Well I am sorta if you think about it. I'm like 67 years old in real life. Wow I like to ramble. Rambling is fun. Sighing I rolled backwards and laid on my bed. How long would I stay in here for? A week, a month, a year? Maybe we should leave now. I still haven't sorted out my feelings for him yet. I still love him, but still am mad at him for leaving me. What do I do? I heard a knock on my door and I sighed. "Who is it?"

"It's Angela, Jessica, and Mike. Can we come in?" I sniffed the air and growled.

"Who else is hiding downstairs?" I heard Mike grumble under his breath.

"Can't you at least talk to them?" Them…that meant all the Cullens were here. I hissed and threw a pillow at the door.

"Make him leave and I'll talk to them."

"Bella your being unreasonable." Jessica mumbled. I put my hand under my head in my thinking pose. I really wanted to see the Cullens, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Edward yet. I wanted to really bad, but he might hurt me again. If only…

"Send Alice in!" I shouted. I heard someone run up the stairs and open the door.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted jumping on top of me. She hugged me shaking me back and forth. "I missed you soooo much! What the hell were you thinking?" She asked shaking with excitement.

"Honestly I don't know Alice. I thought I knew, but now seeing all you again my feelings are all jumbled. Why did he do it?" I asked with a sad smile. She jumped off the bed and ran to my closet.

"Well he was trying to protect you. After that incident with Jasper he didn't feel you were safe anymore. I must say your fashion sense has improved a lot. Where did you get all your money from?"

"But I could protect myself! Why would he do that? And Jessica has this ability to control people's actions so we got a lot of jobs, which in turn got us a lot of promotions, and that's where all the money came from."

"We all tried to convince him, but he was convinced that was the best for you. Even Carlisle tried. Oh crap I hope we called him. But anyways he just wanted to protect you. Then when it happened he was depressed for like ever. Actually the first time I saw him smile was when Mike agreed to let him come here. I love this dress! Where did you get it?"

"Well he could have at least told me about his little plan. Maybe called me or something? I was so depressed, suicidal even. He ruined my life. Yet I still am madly in love with him. I don't want to talk to him. But I want to at the same time. Does he still…care? I got it at Mystic Magic Boutique. It's in Canada."

"Yes, immensely. I think you should talk to him. I've never been there we should go."

"Like right now? I'll get the car started." I jumped up and Alice giggled.

"I'll go get my purse." Alice ran out the door and I smirked. No talking for Bella.

_**Edward POV**_

When I saw Alice run down the stairs I jumped out of my seat. "What happened?"

"Were going shopping together! At Mystic Magic Boutique! Where is my purse?" I was shocked.

"What the hell! Did she say anything about me?" Alice nodded and continued to rummage through the couch.

"Can I come too? I want to see her new fashion sense." Rosalie asked sitting up.

"Sure Rosalie!" I whipped my head around to see Bella jump down the stairs and run into the kitchen. "Jessica, Angela wanna come?" They nodded and Mike threw her the keys.

"Be back by Thursday. I don't want the teachers to get suspicious." He stated strictly. Bella straightened up and saluted him.

"Yes sir!" She giggled. She walked out the door and beckoned to the girls. "Let's get this show on the road." She cast a quick pained glance at me before heading into the Lamborghini. Jessica, Angela, and Rosalie strode out the door and followed Bella into the car. I grabbed Alice and sighed.

"I thought you were going to talk to her?"

"I did."

"Well what did she say? Does she hate me? Does she want to talk to me? Does she understand why I did it?"

"Stuff, sorta, sorta, no. Can I go now?"

"Rock, paper, scissors. If I win you convince her to talk to me. If you win I have to give you my Ipod."

"I don't have enough time." I saw Rosalie come in through the door and walk over to Alice. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Just tell me who wins."

"I win. Excellent. Let's go." She turned and walked out the door.

_"Hello Bella."  
"Hello Aro. What have I done to earn the displeasure of this visit."_


	3. Panic

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Panic

_**Bella POV**_

I was driving 82 down the highway as Alice jammed in the seat next to me. Jessica and Rosalie were talking about who-knows-what and Angela was staring out the window intently. She was probably gonna be the one to bring him up. "Edward misses you a lot." My eyes widened in surprise as Rosalie suddenly spoke up.

"That makes two of us." I mumbled.

"Then you should talk to him." I shook my head furiously. "He was only looking out for you. If it was Emmet and me in your position I would have done the same to protect him." She said.

"Yah, but it wasn't you so you couldn't know." I snapped back.

"From the look on your face and just the thought of losing Jasper Rosalie and I understand." Alice said suddenly. I tried to think of a retaliation but couldn't.

"But Edward left her." Jessica said. I silently thanked her. "Wouldn't you feel the same if your boyfriends did that to you?"

"Well I would try and talk to him. Find out why he left. I understand where both you and Edward are coming from. That's why you need to talk to him." Rosalie growled.

"Well, why don't we take a vote?" I hissed.

"Talk to him." Alice and Rosalie both agreed.

"She shouldn't talk to him." Jessica argued. We all turned back to Angelia.

"I think you should talk to him." She said quietly. I growled a in a low tone. "Well it would be best." She argued.

"He probably hates me." I mumbled sliding into my seat.

_**Edward POV**_

"She probably hates me." I grumbled. Emmet chuckled and grabbed me into a headlock.

"Edward, if anything she probably thinks you hate her." He said.

"She couldn't! I would never hate her!" I snarled.

"She does. She thinks the reason you left is because you hated her." Mike interrupted from the kitchen.

"But…" I was at a loss for words. I had expected her to move on and forget about me.

"I remember that day Victoria came." I hissed as he mentioned her name. "We had come over to comfort her because she was like depressed. She didn't eat, didn't pay attention in school, and didn't want to move really. We heard a crash in her room and she went to check. After a few minutes she screamed. We all ran up there and when we got there Victoria…" I growled. "Was already biting her." I snarled. Just bring up that vampire made me boil with anger. She was the one person I wanted to kill. I had to see her demise.

"We were all depressed. We all had grown to love Bella and it just didn't feel the same without her. Even Carlisle…we have to call him!" Jasper jumped up and grabbed his cell phone. "Hey….I know I forgot to call sorry. Listen Bella is here! Yes Bella like the Bella Edward is in love with. Well she, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, and Angela went to Canada to do some shopping. Yes, Canada. Why are you yelling? Who's in Canada? Are you serious? Calm down! Say it more slowly. Is that why…alright Emmet, Mike, Edward…you're probably right. Ok then we'll meet you there."

"What's up Jasper?" Mike called from the kitchen. Jasper motioned to Emmet and they both walked into the kitchen. I growled as I knew they were hiding something from me. As my highly trained ears began to pick up on their conversation I leaned closer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN CANADA?" Mike whispered harshly.

"Is that why we made a bee-line near Ontario?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah Carlisle said he picked up on her scent. If Edward finds out that Victoria is in Canada…" I snarled and was out the door the next instant.

_**Bella POV**_

"I'm slippin' into the lava. And I'm tryin' to keep from going under. Baby, you turn the temperature hotter. Cuz I'm burnin' up. Burnin' up for you baby!" I sang loudly as the song ended. Jessica and Alice laughed while Rosalie softly chuckled. Angela smiled as we drove down the highway. We had been traveling for about nine hours and were almost there. The store was in Vernon. "I'm so glad we don't have to sleep or this would take us a lot longer."

"Yah, we've had music blasting almost all the way there." Alice chuckled. I loved singing in the car.

"Remember when we were gonna become a band." Angela said from the backseat. Jessica and I immediately started laughing. "We wanted to start a band and when we finally got a gig we figured out we didn't know any songs. We tried to write one, but it didn't work out so well." Angela said between laughs.

"When it was time for the show to start Jessica made the entire crowd cheer for us. After the show was over we hightailed it out of there." I laughed. Rosalie and Alice began to laugh as we all pictured us running from a concert. I struggled to keep control of the car. I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice I had missed the turn.

"Hey you missed it." Jessica said calming down.

"Well it's kinda good because I want to go to the bathroom." Alice jumped in. I nodded and made a swift turn into the gas station parking lot. Everyone except me got out of the car and headed into the gas station. Wait…vampires didn't have to go to the bathroom! I growled and swiftly opened the car door. It hit something and the metal crunched in.

"Oh shit. Mike is gonna kill me." I sighed. Looking up to see what I had hit, I was grabbed from the car and thrown against the street.

_**Edward POV**_

My cell phone vibrated signaling I had a text. I had just sent one to Alice with my information about Victoria. Opening the phone I began to read the text.

_OMG Y DIDN'T U TELL ME SOONER_

_we left bella in the car so we could read the text_

_i just got a vision tht bella and victoria r gonna fight_

_g2g help her_

I quickly wrote a response as my anger at Alice grew. She left her alone. Victoria is going to hurt her. I snarled and increased my pace running as fast as I could to find my angel.

_**Bella POV**_

I landed another punch on Victoria sending her flying backwards. She crashed into a tree snapping it in half. I felt someone tackle me from behind. When Victoria led me into the forest she had brought friends. They were two vampire boys named Felix and Demetri. Felix was big and bulky like Emmet. Demetri was an excellent fighter. Whenever I turned my attention away from him he was on my tail pounding me into the ground. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus wish for you to join the Volturi as a Guard member. Your talents would be useful." Demetri said as he held me on the ground.

"Plus she would make an excellent mate. Her beauty is astounding." Felix mused smiling.

"Enough. Aro promised I would get to kill her when her usefulness is up. Or if she refuses to come." Victoria cackled.

"Shut it you crazed bitch!" I hissed. I felt Demetri's grip on my neck tighten. Even though I wasn't choking it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Aro is very interested in you. He at least wants to meet you." Demetri said.

"Bite me!" I yelled flinging myself back and forth.

"She's really feisty. I'm gonna claim her as mine." Felix said. He lifted me up and enwrapped me in his arms. "Ready to do it baby." He whispered into my ear.

"NO!" I screamed and thrashed about, but he was just too big. I started to panic. Where were Jessica, Angela, Alice, and Rosalie?

"And don't worry about your little friends. Alec is taking care of them." Victoria hissed. Then I really started to panic.

"Damn, she is gonna be a beast in bed." Felix stated struggling to hold me. I screamed again pounding my fists against his side. He chuckled and started to lean down to kiss me. I started to dry sob. I wasn't ready yet.

"LET ME GO!" I cried. Felix chuckled and grew closer.

_**Edward POV**_

I had been running faster than I had ever run before. If I was actually alive I probably would be dead. Then I heard it. She was screaming. I snarled and pushed myself harder. I heard her shout something. Someone was hurting her. I was gonna hurt them. As I came to a clearing I saw Alice and everyone trapped by Alec. I skipped over them making a note to come back later. I jumped over a river and saw exactly who was hurting Bella. That bastard Felix was trying to kiss her. I snarled and leapt at him. He whipped his head around just in time to see me collide into him. Bella dropped to the ground and she was up the next minute facing Victoria. I charged at Felix jumping on top of him. I slashed and hacked at him. He gasped as I furiously clawed him. Demetri tried to tackle me put I my arm up as I pushed him to one side. I jumped off of Felix and rushed at Demetri. I punched him into the ground and turned to see Bella fling Victoria off her. "Are you ok?"

"J…just peachy." She said avoiding my eyes. I flinched and dropped my head.

"I can understand if you hate me." I whispered.

"I don't hate you. I thought you hated me." She said shocked. Victoria charged out from the bush at Bella again. "We'll talk about this later." She hissed before ramming back into Victoria. They two girls began to fight as Edward stalked back over towards Felix.

"Never, ever even think about doing that to Bella again!" I snarled. He nodded. "Well it's not like you'll have a chance since I'm gonna burn you."

"Enough." I slowly turned to see Aro stroll from the trees. Demetri and Felix were instantly by his side. Looking over to Victoria she slowly rolled away from Bella and struggled to his side. "We will meet again Bella Swan. And it will be interesting." He said calmly before disappearing. Bella turned to me before sighed.

"So…let's talk."


End file.
